


If We Talked

by turbo_cows



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, alcohol mention //, and he has this love/hate thing for sly, basically aoba's headaches are giving him hallucinations, blood //, hallucinations //, im not even sure if i should call him desire or sly blue???, im so sorry, in which aoba still lives with his grandmother and is getting to learn his own mind, madness freeform//, minor violence //, schizophrenia freeform //, selfcest//, wrecking stuff practically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turbo_cows/pseuds/turbo_cows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba didn't like Desire's company. He didn't really dislike it eighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Talked

**Author's Note:**

> you are not me, i am not you  
> what am i? what are you?
> 
> -
> 
> This takes place before the common route, when Aoba still lived alone with Tae. This is my first time writing SlyAo, I hope my Sly is not too OOC! (*ﾉωﾉ)

As soon as Aoba walked past his bedroom’s door, he felt a sharp pain hit his head. But it wasn’t an usual headache, no, he knew that kind of headache well enough.

–Leave me alone.-, he mumbled, bringing his hand to his forehead, as if that could’ve stopped the pain. No, he wasn’t in the mood for a fight. - _Alone? Oh, I can’t leave you alone. I am you.-_ , said the voice in his head with an almost playful tone, as Aoba left out a heavy sigh, sitting down at the end of his bed. –I really don’t want to talk now.-, he replied, and a cheery laughter filled his ears. - _There’s no need for you to talk if you don’t want to, I will talk anyway._ -. –Shut up, Desire.-, Aoba slobbered, and stood up, as he started walking in circles around his room as if that could keep the other’s voice from reaching him. - _You shouldn’t ignore me, you know.-_ , the other laughed, as Aoba buried his face in his hands, covering his ears. –I don’t want to talk to you, go away, get out of my head.-.

He felt a twinge in his head, and crouched to the floor, trying to keep himself from crying out loud. –Why are you doing this? Leave me alone!-. – _Aww, all alone? Being alone all the time can make you lonely, y’know._ -, a playful voice puffed, but he had a feeling it was not coming from inside his head this time. Aoba turned around, and saw him standing there, hands on hips, playing childishly with his hair. Desire.

He wasn’t even suprised to see him, sometimes he would simply jump out of his head and follow him around, just to fuck with him, just to be annoying at the very best of his possibilities. It happened all the time, every day from weeks now, and even if it drived him mad, he couldn’t do anything about it. But his presence wasn’t what he despised the most. Nobody else seemed to see Desire when he was around, and he wasn’t sure if he was turning completely crazy or if the other was some sort of Houdini. – _So what are you going to do? Stand there and pretend you're ignoring me all day long?_ -, Desire chuckled, drawing himself closer to the other’s back and locking his hands upon his chest. Aoba hated Desire. He always smelled like vodka and nicotine, and had the annoying habit to tilt his head when he talked.

–Just go away, Granny’s coming home early today.-, Aoba sighed, undoing the other’s hug and heading downstairs to the kitchen. But when he walked past the kitchen’s door, Desire was already there, sitting crossed legs on the table, nibbeling at some cookie he found in the cookie jar. – _You’re boring, of course you’re always left all alone._ -, he said spitting saliva all around. Aoba suddently stopped, feeling his blood boiling in his head, but he took a deep breath and walked up to the fridge, taking some fruit boxes and putting them on the table. – _Wow, now what, are you trying to play healthy?_ -, he started laughing all cheery and looking seriously amused. – _So one night you get drunk and throw up for half an hour just to be healthy the day after? You’re a bore, dude_.-. Aoba was trying his very best to ignore him, and to get his mind off him, he started slicing the strawberries out of the box, thinking that maybe he could have been preparing something fresh to drink with Granny when she’d come home. – _Hey, can you hear me?_ -, Desire frowned as he realized Aoba wasn’t paying attention to him, leaning his head back. – _Fuck you dude._ -, he pouted, starting to bite on his fragile nails.

After a couple of seconds of complete silence, Aoba felt relieved. Maybe Desire finally gave up, maybe he would’ve been shuting the fuck up for once and let him be. But he was wrong, and after less than a minute, he started humming some annoying song, swinging back and forth. –Stop moving!-, Aoba blurted, and Desire started laughing. – _You know you can’t ignore me forever, Aoba._ -, he smiled. – _How did you even got here? Not even Tae would stick around you if she only had a choice._ -. Aoba sighed, and felt the tears burning in his throat. He decided that was the last he was going to take from Desire, and just as he started overthinking, he stopped paying attention to what he was doing. In that moment, he felt a sharp pain on his hand, and when he looked down, he realized he cut his finger with the knife he was slicing strawberries with.

– _Oh, wow! How smart!_ -, Desire laughed, slapping his knee while bending over the other’s face. Aoba didn’t even feel like stopping the blood from flowing out his skin. The red strawberry juice was now mixed with a even more intense red, the acidity of the fruit burning into his cut. He stood up slowly, walking over the sink to wash his hands with cold water, Desire jumping down the table and reaching him. – _Show me._ -, he chuckled, and Aoba exaled heavily, ignoring him the best he could. – _I said, show me!_ -, he repeated, his tone getting more aggressive. –Ah, stay the fuck out of my business.-, Aoba replied annoyed, glancing angrily at the other. –We are not friends!-. Desire stood silent for a few seconds, then started laughing hysterically. – _Oh! Ok, you know what? It’s fine, I won’t talk to you ever again if that bothers you. Fuck you, just fuck you_.-, Desire turned himself away, heading upstairs, and Aoba puffed, following him. He heard noises coming from his bedroom, so he started walking faster, and as he opened the door, he felt like crying.

–Hey, stop!-, he ran to Desire, who was throwing on the ground every book from his shelf, breaking pages in small paper pieces. – _Don’t you fucking touch me!_ -, he yelled at him, and set himself free from the other’s hands, taking a few steps back towards his computer. –No, don’t touch that.-, Aoba begged, but he wasn’t halfway through the sentence that Desire already raised it up, and smashed it to the floor, breaking it in a thousand pieces. –Stop!-, he tried to grab his wrists, but there was no way to stop him. He had never seen Desire so angry before.

Finally, just before he wrecked his desk chair, Aoba got the other's wrists, and pulled him against the wall. –Stop!-, he yelled at him, and Desire froze. The anger faded from his face, and turned into a playful smile. Aoba didn’t move, still feeling the blood running down his fingers and flowing down the other’s arm. Desire's smile widened, as he reflexively closed his eyes, drawing himself closer to Aoba’s face. He didn’t pull back, he didn’t kiss him back. He just let their lips met, as simple as that. As he softened his grip on the other’s wrists, Desire freed his hands, and placed them behind Aoba’s neck, sliding his hair from his neck to his shoulder, and drew him closer. Aoba’s hands shily moved to the other’s back, as their bodies glued together against the wall.

When they broke their kiss, their eyes met. – _You’re not alone as long as I’m here._ -, Desire whispered softly, the warmth of his breath caressing the other’s lips. –You’re not even here.-, Aoba frowned, as he rested his head upon the other’s shoulder. – _I am._ -, he chuckled, taking the other’s hands in his. Smiling, he dragged Aoba on the bed: - _Come, let’s be together._ -, he giggled, and Aoba hesitated a moment before walking to him. Desire immediatly took his shirt off, soon sliding the other’s as well, and dragged his face closer, kissing him, his lips glued to the other’s. Desire’s smile widened, Aoba could feel that as they kissed. His hands slipped down his back, shivers running down his arms, his skin warmed as they got closer.

That was when he heard the familiar sound of steps coming from downstairs. He didn’t really mind that sound at all though, as for once, he wasn’t feeling that alone. –Aoba, I’m home.-, Tae sblobbered sadly as she walked into the room. What she saw was Aoba sitting shirtless, alone, on his bed, in a perfectly tidy room. The first time she saw him like that, she got worried. But day after day, it became an habit of his to be sitting all alone in his bedroom. Of course she wanted to help, but since his headaches always got worse and worse, she decided to leave him the space and time he needed to recover. Aoba gazed at her, not feeling any warmth on his skin anymore. He forced a smile, and waved weakly at her, feeling his eyes tear up. –I’m glad you’re home.-, he smiled, trying to hide the shake in his voice. The woman sighed, and after a quick, weak smile, she disappeared downstairs.

Aoba looked around, and saw his room perfectly tidy. No books on the ground, his computer not broken on the floor but still on the desk. No dust. No little pieces of paper all around the floor. He buried his face in his hands, as tears started streaming down his cheeks. And crying, he slided down on the floor, with his back against the bed, feeling cold as his skin shuddered.

In that moment, he hoped Desire would tell him something, but he was silent, and his room had never felt so empty before.


End file.
